concurefandomcom-20200214-history
Oridox
Description Oridox (��∷╎↸�� ̇/) is an Independent country in Concure. This History has nightmarish events. Oridox was now against the Gakmir government for unfair Laws of the Crow Party. (The Crow Party is a Party of Gakmir power to rise of democratic nations). The symbol is a Left It was founded in the Concure Era (AD 179 - AD 199). The founder of the revolution leader name Caldur Deße who started the revolution against the Gakmir unfair Laws and Economics. The government gave up and surrender and write the Article of Oridox Deceleration of Independence. Oridox Empire can control 2 leviathans in 2 realms that are dark and fire so no one can control it. Gakmir Empire has now fallen. Oridox takes over the country. But all the events are very disturbing. Oridox Declaration of Independence and Oridox Revolution After the Government failed to attack rebels, they gave a surrender article to Caldur took Gakmir and the Crow Party powers to the Republic Empire of Oridox. Caldur is now the first king of the Oridox Empire. Caldur can control every realm in the universe by using Delfini and Entasi powers inside the crystals for trying to escape from the crystal Many people in the Oridox empire start throwing flames and explosive barrels in Darmin city. Every Gakmir buildings are collapsed. During the revolution, 2 leviathans have been released because the owner of the seal has died in Athletica and the owner was the unknown king who fought against Sulphurs. Caldur can now control the leviathan by locked in the realm crystal so the leviathans cannot free from the realm. Seal of Delfini and Entasi After the revolution of the Oridox Empire, Caldur sealed 2 leviathans inside the crystal. 2 crystals are indestructible weapons and explosions can't destroy it. Caldur finally locked them up under the dungeon of bismuth. The only way to release the leviathans from the crystal is to kill the owner who sealed it but the owner was Caldur. Articles of Kingdom Fool The article is about people who write about news and articles in the paper, will be ashamed for writing and straight up in jail for tricking people's lives in danger. It's a serious article. It will send you to the court for sharing the fake news about the kingdom. It is unlawful for doing this kind of thing. Article of UEE Alliance Agreement & Oridox Riot I UEE Alliance was founded in AD 195. Oridox agrees to join them. Eastern Empire and Frosken Empire already join the Alliance but Athletica doesn't want to join because their nation is already powerful. Oridox, Eastern, and Frosken trade with each other. They trade gold, silver, and food and supplies. The problem with UEE Alliance is that they can't be equal. Because the people in 3 nations did not like each other. The people can't treat normally and start throwing bombs at each other. The alliance leader gave the people's chance to give taxes to their government in one year or 5 years in prison for not bringing it. The Great Oridox Massacre Warning this description is extremely disturbing. Be warned. Last night on September 12, 181 AD, The serial killer stabs a man inside the church during the worship. The killer sets up the bombs inside the roof. The Killer drops a fiery stick and the bomb explodes the roof inside the church causing the broken buildings to fall down. The whole city of Darmin is now on fire and all 800 people died during the burning buildings all around the city. The church collapsed and the 8 priests died inside the church. This is not the only church that people killed in the fire. * 200 adult males and females died in the city of fire * 50 children burned inside alive and died without their help * 250 homeless people died by the explosive fire outside the building or the building collapsed down in the streets. * 200 workers died inside the fire * 100 builders fall off the building during the fire. This is the deadliest massacre and arson attack in the Oridox empire. The Oridox government is getting in charged for someone who started the explosions and fire. They don't know who the killer is and why did he destroy this. Oridox Riot II After the fire, the people in Oridox are getting mad. Whole people are throwing rocks and burning alcohol again. People are showing the sign "execute the killer," and "KILL HIM OR WE WILL KILL HIM!!" Caldur wasn't sure who was that killer was but he will try his best for the people. The riot is getting higher and higher and the people are starting to fight each other. Clownridox Clownridox is a major event that people are still sharing fake news and articles around the city. They don't care about the law that the government did but the government is putting many people in prison. The Articles of Kingdom Fool is still under the law. If they make more fake articles, they will face the execution. Assassination of Caldur & The Fall of Oridox Empire The Killer went to the castle to meet Caldur. Caldur realizes that is the killer who started the fire. The killer wanted to talk and reveal himself. Zioan is the council of Gakmir Empire. Caldur was shocked. Caldur tells why he started the fire and Zioan said ''"You broke under our God and my Nation I can take ver your power and your creatures," ''Caldur called the guards to kill Zioan but it failed. Zioan wants a duel to Caldur but Caldur had a son that is 5 years old. Caldur refused and grab his son into the boat without his dad Caldur. Caldur leaves the weapon to his son and he pushes the boat away. Zioan came in time to kill Caldur but Caldur sacrificed by Zioan because Caldur can't save people because of his corrupted nation and his corrupted economy. Zioan is now the new king and the Oridox Empire is now fallen io November 11th, AD 199. Zioan has now a new empire called Oridox Order Empire. Zioan freed 2 leviathans and summon the demonic skeletons from hell. Economy The Economy is very good before the corruption by the fire of Darmin city. people work in to pay taxes. Oridox received 200,000 Orcx in 180 AD. People in Oridox pay taxes in 1 year and they still keep paying it. The people are farming in southern swamp receiving 900,000 Orcx in 7 months. Now they have 11,000,000 Orcx for more areas but the city is now on fire, After the deadliest arson attack in Darmin capital fire, the economy goes down and the -400,000 Orcx were paid for repairing the building. Category:Countries